Yoritomo Kamoto
Yoritomo Kamoto was a Mantis smurai and a leader of Yoritomo's elite guard. He was one of the longest lived students of Dojo Raiden. Studies As a child Kamoto showed enthusiasm, but little promise in either the martial nor merchant arts. The sensei at the dojo did not know what to do with the child who barely passed his gempukku, and Kamoto had to beg his sensei to let him show he was worthy of serving his lord. As an act of kindness he was sent to serve a small mercenary band, the Gray Wave, working for the Crane. Way of the Samurai, p. 49 Clan War Soon after joining the mercenaries the Clan War erupted, and the band went into action. One night and undead Crab force ambushed the unit. Their captain was killed and the rest were nearly routed, but Kamoto miracously rallied the unit and led them to victory. His talent for small unit tactics had now awakened, and he led the wave to several more victories. Toturi the Black During the war when Toturi the Black called out for ronin to join him Kamoto and the Gray Wave joined, serving loyally for years. Kamoto had attended the Mantis Bushi school with Yoritomo and became accustomed to always being second to another student's skill, Yoritomo. For a few years, Kamoto had resented the heavily muscled heir to the Mantis Clan, but as time passed, they had become friends and companions. Clan War: Toturi's Army and Yoritomo's Alliance, p. 41 In 1127 Yoritomo dispatched his most trusted lieutenant, Kamoto, to join and learn from the ronin army. Time of the Void, pp. 34-35 Sokustel Forest In 1128 Kamoto fought in the Battle of Sokustel Forest, just before the main assault on Otosan Uchi on the Second Day of Thunder. Clan Letter to the Mantis #2 (Imperial Herald v2 #2) Hidden Emperor Kamoto was one of the many who sought for the kidnapped Toturi I. He tried to search the Emperor in the Mantis lands, but Yoritomo turned him away and warned Kamoto with death if he would try to come back again. Clan Letter to Toturi's Army #9 (Imperial Herald v3 #1) Race to Volturnum In 1133 Kamoto was one of the few Mantis, Wasp, or Sparrow that followed Yoritomo in the race to Volturnum. After three days of march in the Shadowlands they saw a massive enemy army. The Race to Volturnum: Mantis Returning Home It was not until after the Battle of Oblivion's Gate that Kamoto returned home to the Islands of Spice and Silk. He was given a heros welcome by Yoritomo Aramasu, and made daimyo of a small province in the southern reaches of the islands. Yoritomo Elite Guard Kamoto was raised as commander of Yoritomo Elite Guard. Ashes and Steel, by Rich Wulf Yoritomo Kitao, the Usurper Yoritomo's Heir Kamoto and Yoritomo Komori had been present when Aramasu had visited Yoritomo Kumiko, Yoritomo's hidden daughter, and had passed to her Yoritomo's Kama. Aramasu left to Otosan Uchi where he was murdered by the Scorpion Clan. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 14 Mantis Schism While in the dojo he would scrupulously avoid any discussions about current politics, and he did not approve of Yoritomo Kitao when she seized power. He would of course never say anything against her though. He was sixty-five years years old around 1159. Komori was aware of Kitao's implication in the death of their former Mantis Clan Champion, Yoritomo Aramasu. He worked to expose the traitor in a meeting held on the mainland by Yoritomo Komori. Komori the sent Kamoto to gain the support and sea transport of the Badger Clan. A New Storm Dawns (Season of the Mantis) Dismissed from the Elite After several months in the mainland Kitao appointed a new leader of the Yoritomo Elite Guard in 1159, Yoritomo Ikemoto, but the officers refused to listed to her commands and were imprisoned. Ashes and Steel, by Rich Wulf Kumiko's Coup at Kyuden Gotei Later the same year Yoritomo Kumiko, Yoritomo Komori and Kamoto, with the Yoritomo Elite Guard perpetrated a successful coup against the supporters of Kitao, the Storm Legion, as a part of the Mantis Civil War. Waiting Kumiko Returns While Kumiko was outside of Kyuden Gotei dealing her taint with the Unbroken, Kamoto was in charge of her army. The morale of the troops had ragged despite the efforts of Kamoto. Storm Rising, by Rich Wulf End of Mantis Civil War Kitao sailed to retake Kyuden Gotei and faced Kumiko in personal combat. Kumiko won and in the following fight with Settozai she was cleansed. The Mantis Civil War was over. Yoritomo Ukyo Kamoto recomended Yoritomo Ukyo to Kumiko, and he became part of the crew of the Third Kama, the ship of Kumiko. Return of the Master (Diamond Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Toturi's Battle Standard In 1166 Kamoto confirmed that a scrap of cloth painted in a clumsy hand discovered in a cave near Beiden, was the lost Toturi's Battle Standard, the first banner carried by Toturi's Army. It was passed to the illegitimate Toturi's son, the Shogun Kaneka. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Dojo He would still visit his dojo, striving to master the final technique. See also * Kamoto/CW Meta External Links * Kamoto (Anvil of Despair) * Yoritomo Kamoto (Jade) Category:Mantis Clan Members Category:Toturi's Army